Auch du wirst geliebt
by LadyLuck1006
Summary: Mein aller erstes Tyka Fic. Wenn ihr sie gelesen habt schreibt doch bitte ein Review. Würde gerne wissen ob es wenigstens einer gut fand.


Titel: Auch du wirst geliebt

Rating: G

Paring: Tyson/Kai

Author: Jessica B.

Disclaimer: Ich mache damit kein Geld...die Figuren bzw. Charaktere sind nicht von mir...

* * *

[Kai POV]

Ich schaue wie jeden Abend aus meinem Fenster. Wenn ich auf die Straße schaue sehe ich Paare die arm in arm spazieren gehen. Manchmal Blicke voller Freude und Liebe austauschen oder sich zärtlich einen Kuss geben. Immer, wenn ich das sehe denke ich an dich...aber dann spüre ich auf einmal ein stechen in meinem Herzen und mir fällt wieder ein das du niemals etwas für mich fühlen wirst.

Mein Großvater hatte Recht. Gefühle machen schwach. Und genauso fühle ich mich auch nun...schwach dafür das ich dich Liebe. Aber mir ist es egal. Ich stehe dazu. Meine kalte Fassade ist schon lange nicht mehr da, auch wenn ich dir und den anderen nicht zeige. Du hast das Eis gebrochen, Tyson...mein Engel. Die Kälte die mich einst umgeben hatte ist jetzt ersetzt worden durch wärme.

Du wirst sicher angeekelt sein, mich anschreien, nie wieder anschauen oder mit mir überhaupt nichts mehr zu tun haben wollen, wenn ich dir meine Gefühle gestehe. Und darum werde ich dir auch niemals sagen was ich in Wirklichkeit fühle.

Mein Herz bricht von Tag zu Tag immer mehr in kleine Stücke. Es schmerzt, so sehr dich jeden Tag so nach bei sich zu haben, aber nicht dich berühren zu dürfen.

„Tyson ich brauche dich..."

* * *

[Tyson POV] 

Ich kann es immer noch nicht Glauben das ich bereit bin es zu machen. Gleich werde ich endlich alles dir sagen. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht. Ich kann keinen weiteren Tag mit dieser Ungewissheit verbringen.

Ich habe schon seid längeren eine Veränderung bei dir bemerkt. Du bist nicht mehr so kalt und abweisend wie früher. Du hast dich mir sehr geöffnet in der ganzen zeit.

Ob es sein kann das du das Gleiche fühlst? Ich werde es gleich erfahren.

Meine Hände zittern vor Nervosität.

Ich bin nur noch einige schritte von deinem Haus entfernt. Ich kann sehen, dass du das Licht in deinem Zimmer anhast. Woran du wohl jetzt denkst?

Die letzten Schritte zu dir kommen mir vor wie die Ewigkeit. Nun stehe ich vor der Tür. Es gibt kein zurück mehr. Jetzt oder nie heißt die Devise.

* * *

[Normal POV] 

Kai wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als es an der Tür klingelte. Er ging runter und öffnete sie. Vor ihm stand sein Engel der ihn in seinen Gedanken und Träumen jeder zeit verfolgte.

Die beiden schauten sich eine weile an, bis Tyson sprach.

„Hallo...ähm...darf ich reinkommen?"sagte Tyson nervös.

„Hallo, ja klar..."

„Danke. Also warum ich hier bin...ich wollte mit dir reden."

„Oh? Und worüber?"

„Können wir uns irgendwo hinsetzten vorher?"

„Ja. Komm wir gehen in mein Zimmer."

* * *

[Kai POV] 

Grad eben erst habe ich daran gedacht wie schön es doch wäre, wenn du bei mir wärest. Und dann auf einmal standest du vor meiner Tür. Du siehst sehr nervös aus. Was dich wohl quält. Es scheint dir sehr wichtig zu sein.

Ich würde dich gerne jetzt küssen, fest umarmen und nie wieder loslassen. Ich weiß zwar, dass so etwas niemals passieren wird, aber träumen darf man ja...oder?

Ich spüre wieder dieses stechen in meinem Herz. Nur ich kann einfach nichts dagegen tun. Du wirst mich niemals Lieben. Wer kann schon den herzlosen Kai Hiwatari Lieben? Ich schätze mal keiner. Nicht mal mein Großvater liebt mich. Wieso sollte dann Tyson ausgerechnet es dann tun?

Wir sitzen nun in stille auf meinem Bett. Ich sehe wie deine Hände zittern. Ich frage mich nur was mit dir ist. Ich hoffe, dass du es mir sagst.

* * *

[Tyson POV] 

Ich bin so ein Feigling. Ich bin hier um ihn endlich alles zu sagen und jetzt sitze ich hier mit ihm auf seinem Bett und bekomme kein einziges Wort heraus. Das ist doch nicht normal. Reis dich zusammen Tyson. Es sind nur drei Wörter...drei einfache Wörter. So einfach sind sie anscheint dann doch nicht.

Ich schaue herüber zu dir und unsere Blicke treffen sich. Wir schauen uns tief in die Augen. Ich könnte stundenlang hier sitzen und dich einfach nur anschauen. Du bist wunderschön...hat dir das überhaupt jemand mal gesagt? Ich glaube nicht.

Deine Vergangenheit war alles andere als schön. Ich denke niemand hat dir nur einmal gesagt, dass er dich Lieb hat. Aber das wird sich ab heute ändern. Denn auch du wirst geliebt.

* * *

[Normal POV] 

Tyson atmete noch einmal tief durch. Er musste es jetzt sagen. Sonst würde er es sicher nachher bereuen.

„Kai?"

„Ja?"

„Ich muss dir was sagen. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, ob ich es dir sagen soll. Und ich finde du solltest es wissen."

„Und was möchtest du mir sagen, Tyson?"sagte Kai hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich...ich liebe dich."

Kai schaute ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Da waren sie. Die drei Worte die bis jetzt noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt hatte. Die drei Worte die er am meisten ersehnt hatte. Und das schönste daran war, sie wurden gesagt von seinem Engel.

Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Es waren aber keine Tränen der Trauer...nein...Tränen der Freude.

Er zog Tyson zu sich heran und umarmte ihn.

Beide waren überglücklich den anderen so nah bei sich zu haben. Beide schworen sich innerlich nie mehr loszulassen.

Kai stützte seinen Kopf auf Tysons Schulter ab und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr,

„Ich liebe dich auch, Tyson."

--Ende--


End file.
